Tragedia en otoño del 2004
by Kia Aoi - chan
Summary: Enterarte de que tu mejor amiga te engaña con tu novio no es agradable ¿cierto? Enterarte de que tu novia es una psicópata no es una sorpresa muy grata por descubrir ¿verdad? Enterarte de que todo es una farsa nunca es... Bien, determinemos qué clase de farsa es primero...


Tratar de no pensar en ello le era imposible, no podía siquiera sacarlo de su mente cuando debía concentrarse en el estudio. Él la había engañado, la había traicionado durante muchísimo tiempo y ya no era capaz de soportarlo por más tiempo. ¿Acaso ese maldito estaba al tanto de la enorme estaca que estaba clavando en su corazón? Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, sentía como era apuñalada por la espalda mientras él reía contento de su gran hazaña. Y esa… esa maldita traidora que osaba llamarse su amiga, ya no tenía de qué preocuparse respecto a ella, lo tenía todo bajo control, se había vengado. Pero él…

Le dolía en el alma lo que estaba por hacer, pero si él no era de ella _no sería de nadie más._

– Siento haberte hecho esperar. ¿Estás aquí hace mucho? –preguntó sacándola de sus oscuros pensamientos.

– No te preocupes, he esperado a que te fijes en mí durante tres años, quince o veinte minutos ya no significan nada para mí –su sonrisa mal fingida escondía tantos pensamientos que él ni siquiera podía intuir.

– O-Orihime, ¿Qué es lo que…?

– ¿Te sientes incómodo, Ichigo? –Preguntó ladeando su cabeza inocentemente, él frunció su ceño y luego rió, solía verse tierna cuando tenía esas acciones–. ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó entre enfadada y algo divertida.

– No es nada, es que me gusta cuando haces esas caras raras, pareces una niña –le respondió guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón–. Pronto terminarás la preparatoria y te irás a la universidad de Tokio, ¿me dejarás aquí solo?

– ¿Quién te dijo eso?

– Tatsuki me lo dijo, y también me dijo que siempre supo que no te convenía estar con un chico de primero como yo. Supongo que tiene razón –de repente, la cara de Ichigo se transformó, bajó la mirada huyendo del de su novia. Orihime lo notó y apretó algo dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

– ¿Y tú le crees? –Preguntó evitando el temblor de su voz–, ¿Crees que yo te podría dejar incluso si estamos separados por la distancia? –Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas–. Creí que tú me amabas.

Ichigo se acercó a ella preocupado por su repentina reacción, sin embargo ella se alejó y trató de calmarse por sí sola. Cuando por fin había dejado de llorar, Orihime levantó su mirada y la posó en los orbes avellanas de su _novio_ , dejó pasar varios segundos antes de volver a hablar. Su corazón estaba destrozado, su amor comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente dejando paso a la locura desenfrenada que poco a poco afloraba desde lo más recóndito de su ser; frente a ella ya no veía al chico amable y popular del que se había enamorado tiempo atrás, ese que se caracterizaba por ser perseverante en todo lo que se propusiera hacer y la decisión en sus ojos a la hora de ayudar a quien lo necesitara, frente a ella ahora había un traidor, un estafador y un ladrón de sueños, pues mentiría si dijera que no había construido ya toda una vida a su lado.

Lo había conocido hacía ya tres años cuando su madre se reencontró con su amiga de la secundaria que, coincidentemente, era la madre de Ichigo. Se enamoró a primera vista y ese amor fue creciendo a medida que lo fue conociendo; amable, servicial y todo tipo de halagos favorables encajaban de maravilla con él. El día que se enteró de que Ichigo también cursaba en su nuevo Instituto su felicidad fue tal que lloró de la emoción. Allí, de inmediato se hizo amiga de una chica bajita que era compañera de Ichigo, como ambos siempre se la pasaban peleando ella le aconsejó que se alejara de él; le había mostrado y comentado todo acerca del Instituto y le propuso ser amigas hasta el momento que se graduara, porque Orihime era dos años mayor que ellos. Así es, se había enamorado de un chico dos años menor que ella.

Rukia era su nombre, Rukia Kuchiki, la chica más inteligente de su salón y por consiguiente la rival de Ichigo, pues él también era muy inteligente, pero el segundo. Siempre, desde que la conoció, Rukia se había mostrado hostil y a la defensiva en cuanto a Ichigo, aunque sí se alegró por ella cuando, hacía ya seis meses atrás, se le había confesado a Ichigo y éste le correspondió.

¿Cómo imaginar que su mejor amiga la traicionaría con su novio?

" _No es lo que parece, ¡Lo juro!_ " fue la frase célebre en su momento. Ya era tarde, muy tarde para pedir perdón. ¿Acaso creía que ella le tendría piedad? Podría haberla tenido, si la muy ingrata –por no decir otra palabra– no se hubiera acostado con él, y no una, varias veces.

– ¿Lo recuerdas? Aquí fue donde nuestra historia comenzó –le comentó ella desviando su mirada y paseándola por todo ese bosque que ahora estaba teñido en varias tonalidades de rojo, amarillo y marrón. Una fuerte ventisca azotó contra sus cuerpos, haciéndola temblar ligeramente mientras cubría su rostro con una mano.

– Es mejor que sigamos hablando en algún otro lugar. ¿Qué te parece la cafetería que está…?

– No –le respondió demandante sorprendiendo un poco al chico, ella no solía ser así–. Aquí es donde todo comenzó, así que será aquí donde lo acabaré –susurró tan bajo que Ichigo no fue capaz de oír con exactitud.

– Oye, Orihime, también… también necesito decirte algo, es respecto a nosotros –Orihime descompuso su rostro una vez más, su corazón se oprimió tanto que dolió demasiado.

– ¿Cómo está Rukia? –preguntó en un intento de rehuir un poco más de la inevitable situación.

– ¿Qué? –cuestionó él confundido. Se lo pensó un poco, no le haría nada responder esa pregunta–. Creo que bien, he visto a su padre esta mañana cuando salí a caminar, dijo que sólo es un tonto resfrío de otoño, nada más –sonrió complacido, demasiado para gusto de la chica.

– A ti nunca te ha gustado el deporte. ¿Qué te ha hecho salir a caminar esta mañana con tanto frío? –cuestionó sin mirarlo a la cara.

– Orihime, yo… –y ahí comenzó otra vez. ¿En serio? Tanto tiempo desde el primer engaño y ¿pretendía sincerarse ahora? De seguro ya habían pactado eso con Rukia antes, que él acabara la relación para así poder empezar otra nueva con esa traidora– No creo poder seguir con esto… ya sabes, nuestra relación. Han sido muchos momentos lindos y te agradezco por ellos pero…

– No sigas… –le respondió dejando correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas–. Te lo ruego, no sigas, por favor –Ichigo suspiró, quién hubiera pensado que esto sería más difícil que convencer a la enana de salir a escondidas–. ¿Es por Rukia? –esa pregunta lo descolocó totalmente.

– ¿Q-qué?

– Qué pregunta, ¡Claro que es por ella! –Exclamó riendo por su estupidez–, ¿Por quién más sería sino? Tú quieres terminar conmigo por esa maldita arpía, ¿tengo razón?

– Mide tus palabras, Orihime. Ella no es una arpía –le reclamó con su ceño fruncido y una inquebrantable determinación en sus ojos, para más dolor de la chica.

– Tienes razón –le contestó esbozando una sonrisa amarga en su rostro y posteriormente soltando una risa bastante aterradora para Ichigo–. Tienes razón, tienes razón. Ella no es una arpía, al menos _ya no_.

Ante las últimas palabras de Orihime, Ichigo sintió en su estómago un revoltijo que amenazaba con subir por su garganta hasta hacerlo vomitar, el color de su rostro se desvaneció dejándolo tan pálido como el cielo de ese día.

– ¿De qué… hablas? –se aventuró a preguntar tratando de disipar ese mal presentimiento que lo hacía dudar de la persona que tenía enfrente.

– ¿De qué hablo? –Volvió a preguntar con su anterior deje de inocencia–. Te doy la razón, amor –lo llamó con ese apodo que tanto detestaba, pues él no era un romántico con exactitud.

– ¿Es sólo eso? ¿Estás… segura? –siguió indagando sin poder confiar en su palabra. Algo le decía que debía ver a Rukia tan pronto acabara con Orihime.

– Eso no importa. ¿Estás seguro de que el Señor Kuchiki te habló de Rukia esta mañana? –le preguntó sonriendo sin felicidad alguna–. No creo que él o su esposa hayan estado de un… buen humor esta mañana como para salir.

Ichigo no esperó a que le respondiera nada más. ¿Si estaba loca? No lo sabía, pero algo le había hecho a Rukia y debía saber qué.

– _I-Ichi-go…_ –escuchó la voz quebrada de la Señora Kuchiki al otro lado del teléfono– _Ichi…go…_ –susurró otra vez antes de romper en llanto. No escuchó nada más durante un par de segundos, hasta que alguien más tomó el aparato, lo supo por la respiración que se dejaba oír–. _Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿verdad? Ese es el nombre que aparece en la pantalla de su celular_ –pudo reconocer que el cambió de voz pertenecía al Señor Kuchiki, el padre de Rukia.

– S-sí, soy yo… –respondió finalmente–. Q-quisiera hablar con Rukia, ¿Podría pasarle el teléfono?

Silencio. Pudo escuchar como otras voces hablaban acerca de suficientes pruebas y de que pronto se haría justicia para su hija.

¿A qué demonios se referían con ello?

– Te lo dije –le respondió Orihime detrás de su espalda–. Al menos ya no es una arpía.

Ichigo cortó la llamada y, enceguecido por la rabia al comprender su juego de palabras, tomó a Orihime por el cuello y la estampó contra un árbol.

– ¡Dime que no es cierto! –le exigió apretando su cuello. A pesar de ser dos años menor que ella, su físico era el de un adolescente alto y bien formado. Su fuerza era semejante al de los chicos de último curso, incluso hasta mayor.

– Pero qué… delicadeza, amor… mío… –articuló dificultosamente al sentir el poco oxígeno que llegaban a sus pulmones.

– ¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO! –su agarre se intensificó y notó que ella ya no respiraba. La soltó lejos de sí, haciéndola golpear de manera brusca con un tronco caído–. Demonios, Orihime… ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

– ¡Si lo sabes no entiendo para qué preguntas! –le respondió con sumo enfado.

– ¿Entonces… es… es cierto?

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué Rukia Kuchiki está muerta?! ¡¿Qué yo la maté?! Si es eso entonces la respuesta es sí, ¡Yo maté a Rukia Kuchiki, la traidora que se creía mi amiga y se terminó acostando con mi novio! –Ichigo no soportó mucho más tiempo, se ocultó detrás de un árbol y vomitó lo que sea que hubiera en su estómago.

Orihime la había matado. Rukia estaba muerta.

– ¿Qué… has hecho, Orihime? ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?! –le reprochó a los gritos exasperado por acallar esas molestas carcajadas que emitía su supuesta novia–. Has ido demasiado lejos… Estás loca.

– ¿Pero qué dices, amor? Todo lo que he hecho fue por ti. Esa maldita arpía quería entrometerse en nuestra relación, debía matarla –comentó como si nada, acercándose lentamente para plantarle un dulce y parsimonioso beso en la boca.

Ichigo se alejó en cuanto tuvo la capacidad necesaria para hacerlo, sus hombros estaban tan tiesos como roca, sus neuronas a poco que hacían sinapsis y le dejaban procesar la información… Rukia estaba muerta.

Orihime la había matado.

– Entonces tú también me desprecias, ¿verdad, Ichigo? –preguntó ella con su voz fría y monótona. Ichigo tragó grueso, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de todos sus sentidos y una voz muy en el fondo de su interior le gritaba que huyera–. Crees que soy la mala de esta película pero ¿sabes qué? No me importa –de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta sacó una navaja, esa que le había enseñado su hermano tiempo atrás, herencia de familia–, creo haberte dicho ya una vez que tú eras sólo mío, ¿verdad, cariño? –Por cada paso que él retrocediera, Orihime se le acercaba dos.

" _Vaya ironía_ " pensó al creerse acorralado en ese inmenso bosque. El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte, las hojas se elevaban en el aire y revoloteaban dramatizando aún más la escena, ¿es que esa era la manera indirecta de anunciarle su fin? Jamás creyó que las cosas terminarían así. Él no la amaba, nunca la amó, sólo aceptó ser su novio al enterarse de boca de otros las infames acciones que cometía cuando la ignoraba accidentalmente. Una vez llegó a lastimarse muy profundo en las muñecas, sólo porque había decidido declarársele cuando él había tenido un mal día, la enana lo había sacado de sus casillas y se rumoreaba que salía en secreto con Kaien Shiba. ¿Qué pasó luego? Rukia lo obligó a ser su novio, sólo para evitarle el sufrimiento, para que por fin Orihime sonriera.

No supo en qué momento sucedió, es más, sólo sucedió. Rukia era la mujer de su vida, lo supo en el mismo momento que perdió una apuesta con Keigo y terminó besándola en la azotea del instituto, de ello habían pasado ya tres meses. Siguieron viéndose a escondidas en ese mismo lugar, amándose en secreto y llegando a hacer cosas que no debería contar, ¿quién había sido el imbécil que lo delató frente a Orihime? Se lo iba a decir, juraba que así sería, sólo que no encontraba el momento adecuado. El día anterior Rukia se enojó con él por ser tan cobarde y obligarla a ella también a mentir a su amiga, "Orihime no es mala" eran las repetitivas palabras de la pelinegra, " _¿No es mala?_ " pensó recordando sus lágrimas de dolor. Rukia estaba muy dolida por todo lo que hacía a espaldas de su amiga, Ichigo le juró que al día siguiente terminaría con todo, hablaría con su _novia_.

La cita que Orihime le _impuso_ –pues había alegado que necesitaban hablar con urgencia– le vino como gotas de lluvia a un reseco desierto. Por fin terminaría con lo que en primer lugar jamás quiso empezar, se ganaría el odio de la pobre mujer pero ¿qué más daba? Se lo merecía, no se quejaría si decidía maldecirlo por el resto de su vida. Ella podría ser incluso más feliz con alguien que la mereciera de verdad, y él era un pobre chico de quince años, dos menos que ella, que a final de cuentas amaba a otra persona.

– ¿Q-qué haces? Deja eso, no es divertido –musitó un tanto asustado y nervioso por el arma que llevaba en manos.

– ¿Esto? –preguntó como si nada, alzando la navaja a su rostro y viendo su reflejó en la bien pulida plata de su hoja–. ¿Recuerdas que mi hermano te lo enseñó tiempo atrás? –llevó el objeto a su boca y lamió el filo con fuerza, haciendo sangrar su lengua al instante.

– ¿Orihime qué…?

– Supo de inmediato mis intenciones. Dejé mi diario abierto sobre mi cama en cuanto me fui a bañar y él leyó algo que no tenía que leer. Por supuesto que me deshice de él.

– ¿Mataste a tu hermano? –preguntó con horror al ya no poder reconocer a quien había sido su amiga alguna vez.

– Por Dios, Ichigo, ¡claro que no! –Espetó con enfado– mi hermano es todo lo que tengo, jamás le haría algo como eso a él. Sólo… tuve que callarlo para que evitara decir nada a la policía.

– ¿Qué has hecho? –su rostro se descompuso nuevamente y tapó su boca en un intento de evitar demostrar el temblor de su labio inferior. Primero Rukia, ahora el Señor Inoue. ¿Quién demonios era ella?

– Lo que creo que es mejor para nosotros.

– ¿Nosotros? –Preguntó con repulsión–. No hay un _nosotros_ , Orihime, ¡Estás loca! –gritó al tiempo que ella comenzaba a reír desenfrenadamente.

– Probablemente –le respondió en un susurro mientras alzaba la navaja y sonreía–. Probablemente esté loca por ti.

La sangre comenzó a esparcirse en el momento que Orihime le clavó la navaja en el abdomen. Ichigo, en un intento de alejarse de ella con pasos de retroceso, tropezó con una rama caída y cayó de espaldas, la impresión y el miedo lo dejó paralizado en lo que la chica acortaba por fin la distancia y arremataba sobre él con el objeto. No satisfecha con la primera puñalada, Orihime desenterró el arma y lo volvió a enterrar ahora más arriba, cerca del corazón. Dio una tercera puñalada, esta vez acertada en el corazón, e Ichigo por fin dejó de respirar, dejó de vivir.

Como salida de un trance, la chica comenzó a hiperventilar, sus ojos desorbitados y el temblor de sus manos manchadas con sangre no ayudaban para nada a su vacía mente que no lograba comprender la situación. Ichigo yacía bajo ella, todo ensangrentado y por su culpa. Ella lo había…

– No… no-no… yo no pude… –eran las únicas palabras que salían de su boca mientras negaba profusamente con la cabeza en busca de otra explicación, la que fuera.

Y de repente un hombre apareció detrás de ella. Sonrió con completa satisfacción y aplaudió deleitado por la escena frente a él…

– ¡MUY BIEN! ¡CORTE! –anunció el director a través del megáfono y todos los actores reaccionaron–. ¡Muy buen trabajo, pero tengo hambre y no quiero arruinar la bella escena con mis ruidos de vacío estomacal! –gritó ahora sin el aparato delante de su boca. Todos los miembros del staff aplaudieron y felicitaron a los actores.

Ichigo se levantó con ayuda de Orihime y sacudió sus pantalones por la tierra que había en ellos.

– ¿Cómo te preocupas por eso si tienes una enorme mancha de sangre en tu playera? –comentó la chica riendo por su cometido.

– No te rías, tú eres la culpable, _amor_ –le respondió entre molesto y divertido, enfatizando la última palabra para darle a entender la escena de su personaje.

– Si Rukia te escucha decir eso atará tu lengua con tus cuerdas vocales –lo desafió ella con una mano en su cintura y sonriendo de lado.

– No es lo único que haré, Orihime –le respondió una pequeña pelinegra que se encontraba detrás de Ichigo. La aludida ahogó una risa divertida y desvió la mirada–. Ishida me dijo que esperaría por ti en la cafetería.

– Oh, gracias, Rukia –salió a paso apresurado, deseándole suerte a su compañero de rodaje.

– Así que… _amor_ ¿eh? –preguntó con una ceja levantada, a lo que Ichigo agachó la mirada y sonrió–. Creo que te has tomado a tu personaje muy en serio –comentó con sus brazos cruzados y acercándose a él con parsimonia.

– Oh, vamos, ¿son, _esos_ , celos de novia? –Preguntó tomándola por la cintura de una vez y plantándole un beso en la frente–. ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí tener que creerme que en serio te han asesinado? ¿A dónde has estado, por cierto?

– El director dijo que te tomarías más enserio tu papel si realmente lo creías, por eso me ha pedido que esperara en la cafetería. Veo que tenía razón y Orihime es realmente una muy buena actriz, te ha engañado perfectamente –sonrió de lado–, te veías muy preocupado.

– Lo estaba –le dio un corto beso en los labios–. Tienes razón, es muy buena engañándote, creo que realmente he experimentado una muerte fría y tétrica. Pobre de Uryuu…

– Ja, ja, sí, lo mismo dije cuando vimos la escena por la pantalla de la cafetería. Creo que está reconsiderando la idea de la boda –ambos rieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafetería.

– Bueno, no me molestaría… –Rukia lo miró confundida–. Orihime es una linda chica, no lo puedes negar –el bolso de la pelinegra viajó de lleno contra el abdomen del chico, éste se torció del dolor pero no pudo evitar reír–. Ja, ja, ja, sabes que es broma, enana. Tú eres la única persona a la que amo y amaré siempre.

– Así me gusta, buen chico –le respondió con falsa indiferencia–. Ahora llévame a comer si quieres que te perdone.

Ichigo la rodeó por la cintura y la besó dulcemente para transmitir todos y cada uno de los sentimientos guardados en su corazón.

– Ha sido una buena idea por parte del Director usar nuestros verdaderos nombres en la película, desde que comenzamos el rodaje te has vuelto más demostrativo –se burló tomando su mano y retomando su caminata.

Esa enana… Lo había enamorado a primera vista aquella vez que la conoció en el rodaje de su primera grabación. Era toda una caja de sorpresas.

– Sólo espero que tú también te dignes a pedirme matrimonio cuando acabe el rodaje de esta película o me volveré vieja esperándote.

Realmente era toda una caja de sorpresas…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cuarta apuesta perdida! Bravo! -.-' Jajaja aun así debo admitir que es divertido (a pesar de que sólo me quede una semana para terminar un trabajo práctico y leer 135 páginas... yeeeyyy 9-9)

Espero que les haya gustado, entre mañana y pasado subiré el siguiente y (ruego a Dios) el último relacionado con las apuestas, debo dejar de apostar porque no sólo estoy falta de _inspireishon_ y tengo que leer ese sensual libro de urgencias médicas. Para quien se pase por aquí y piense " _hija de Kubo, te tomas la libertad de escribir cuando no actualizas ERM"_ déjenme decirles que estoy terminando el resumen y probablemente sólo queden diez capítulos más para finalizar... Yyyy aun tengo que escribir Chicos contra Chicas -3-

Ok, me estoy yendo de tema. Probablemente suba un capítulo más de "Aquellos zapatos azules" como pago a mi última deuda, muchas me han pedido una continuación y aunque quería ser tan misteriosa como mi sensei, Hayao Miyazaki, he perdido una _riña_ contra mi querida amiga nessie black 10 Frany H.Q (gracias, amiga! has destruido mi sueño -.-' jaja mentira :3)

PD: Por si no lo notaron o les sienta confuso, el título del fic " ** _Tragedia en otoño del 2004_** " sería como el título de la película que están rodando.

Gracias por leer! Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/


End file.
